Forgotton
by Fairyangel
Summary: The search for dilithium never goes well.
1. Default Chapter

**Okay I'll just go right to it.....I don't own anybody in this story. They belong to Paramount. I'm just playing with there lives. evil grin**

**There are no spoilers that I know of and the only pairing is Tom and B'Elanna. Though more may be added on. This is my first time writing a Voyager fic, so be gentle please. Okay enjoy!!!!**

He opened his eyes blinking slowly, taking in the devastation around him. He was in a shuttlecraft. It was damaged badly he could tell that. A man was fallen next to him. The man was barely breathing. He got the feeling he knew this man. He could not remember anything. Ignoring the pulsing pain in his head he stumbled from the shuttlecraft out into the desolate forest outside.

Voyager was traveling at impulse speed waiting for the much needed dilithium. On the bridge Captain Janeway was sitting in the middle seat. With the First Officer, Ops officer, pilot, and Security chief gone things seemed a little out of place for the good captain. The Com. Sounded, "Engineering to the Captain."

"Janeway here. What is it B'Elanna?" The half-Klingon's voice rang through the bridge, "I just wanted to update you on the situation. We only have enough dilitium for a week tops, even if we do keep eating Neelix's creations." Janeway smiled at the tone of voice used by her chief engineer. "Thank you B'Elanna" Her smiled faded as the silence filled the bridge. Where were they?

**Okay you know the rule I write, you review. I'll take criticism, but please don't just write and tell me how awful it is. If you think it is tell me why. Thanks, Sara**


	2. Chapter2

**If you want the disclaimer it's on the first chapter. **

**Warnings: lessee, its P/T, but I should also say that I'm a big fan of the relationship that Paris, Torres, and Kim have especially after P/T got together. With that in mind here's chapter two.**

Voyager sat dead in space. It could move, but the Captain did not want to take any chances until her away teams came back. Her mind had been wandering slightly, her eyes on the first officer's seat, when the replacement at Ops. announced that Chakotay and Tuvok where back. Janeway perked up immediately as Chakotay's voice announced that the trip had been successful.

"We have enough dilitium here to last us a year." His excited voice rang through the bridge. Everyone seemed to perk up at the announcement, like it was a large cup of expressio.

B'Elanna Torres made her way to her quarters. With her two best friends gone, she really could not think of anything to do. After having a conversation with Seven of Nine, at least trying to, while cornered in the mess hall she had the urge to fall asleep and forget about it or kill someone. Actually she just wanted to kill someone, but sleep was safer. Besides she had a shift in eight hours and then Tom and Harry would be home. Torres paused as her heart sped up at the thought of the pilot. Shaking her head she headed into her cabin and bed. She really needed sleep; she was hallucinating.

The man had been wandering for what seemed like hours since he left the shuttle. He stopped and looked around after hearing a sound.

"Hello, is anybody there? I need some help. A man is hurt down there." Nothing but the deafening silence that had been threatening to overwhelm him. The three suns in the sky had started to go down, so he stopped at a small cave and curled up inside. Soon he fell into a sleep filled with restless dreams.

_He was talking to a woman with captain's pips. She was telling him that he had a chance to go with her on a mission._

_He woke up with a half-Kligion woman in another bed beside him in a spotless white room_

_Tahl, B'Elanna......_

It had been two days since Chakotay and Tuvok had returned from there mission, and still no sign of Tom and Harry. Janeway had ordered Voyager to go to the star system that the Delta flyer had set out to explore. Walking to the bridge, Kathryn Janeway tried to push back her worry. Chakotay glanced up at her as she sat down, a small smile on his face. His hand brushed hers.

"Hello, Captain." She smiled back at him, as an officer announced:

"ETA two hours." Chakotay's hand never left her arm as he began to wonder just what they would find.

**I never expected to have a little of J/C in this story, but it turned out that way. This chapter is a little slow, sorry about that. I'll try to do better next time. I also apologize for any mistakes I might have made. Thanks for the reviews I've gotten they were helpful. You can never have enough reviews though. Bows and exits.**


End file.
